Painkillers
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: She broke her arm. It's gonna hurt, give her this painkiller and stay with her." "No way." "Yes, Way, now move it! you are going to take care of her" "Are there side effects?""well.. yes.. she might act a bit...drunk..." SasuSaku. OneShot


Another One-Shot.

Because I have absolutely nothing to do with my life.

-

**xSomething for the Painx**

"Sasuke, your training partner will be Sakura, and I will train with Naruto. Alright?" asked Kakashi, seemingly smiling.

"Aww.. But Sensei! I wanted to fight Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whined. Sasuke glared at him, annoyed.

"Maybe some other time, Naruto." Kakashi replied. "All set?" All three shinobi nodded, and they split into two groups, as Kakashi had asked them to.

--

Sasuke and Sakura walked to another area of the training grounds, so that thy wouldn't be interrupted mid-fight by Naruto's screams and rants. They each got into their fighting stance and so the spar began.

Punches were thrown, kicks were avoided, and an insane amount of chakra was wasted. Sakura wasn't quite yet at Sasuke's level when it came to strength, but she was pretty damn close to it, and her chakra control abilities and excellent planning skills made up for it. She had Sasuke sweating big time.

Of course, the Uchiha pride wasn't going to let a _girl_, much less Sakura-former-fangirl-girl, beat him. As easy as that, Sasuke stepped his game up one more level.

Sakura might've been able to keep up with Sasuke and give him a hard time, but she was exhausted. The only thing that held her up at the moment was her own pride, that wouldn't allow her under ay circumstances to loose to Sasuke Uchiha and his uncommonly gianormic ego.

So they kept on fighting.

Sasuke charged at Sakura, and when she tried to avoid his attack, he used a replacement technique. In the split second that it took her to try to find the real Sasuke, he was already much to close. He punched her once in the gut nd sent her flying backwards into a tree….which broke. Just like the one behind it… and behind that one... and all the 25 trees that stood one behind the other.

At this point, Sasuke considered that maybe_, just maybe_, he might've gone a little bit overboard.

He didn't have time to ponder on the idea when Kakashi and Naruto showed up, having heard the noise.

"Sasuke… Don't you think that was too much?" Kakashi asked, sweatdropping and staring off into the cloud of dust that was raised with the crash…es.

"Teme!! If you hurt Sakura-chan, you'll have to face me! You hear me, bastard?!" Naruto screamed five inches away from Sasuke's ear. The latter boy punche the former in the face, earning him a bruise.

"It's ok, Naruto. I'm fine…" Sakura emerged from the mess of fallen trees, gripping her upper left arm with her right hand. "That was a good punch, Sasuke." she complimented and then flinched in pain.

"Hn."

"Sakura, you don't look to good… Are you sure you're alright?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Sasuke's response and Naruto's babblings about how he was going to kill Sasuke.

"I'm fine. I just think I hit my arm pretty hard." She said and smiled painfully.

"Hmm…. You need to go to the hospital. It's probably nothing serious, but we're not taking any chances." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, take her to Tsunade."

"No way." replied Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm, really, I'm fine.." Sakura discussed.

"It's not a question. It's an order. Now go." It was amazing how their Sensei said all of this smiling peacefully whilst ignoring gracefully Sasuke's glares.

"But Sensei! I can take her!" Naruto offered, as excited as a kindergarden boy who knows the right answer to a question.

"No. It has to be Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto trailed on the last sound and whined.

"Because he doesn't want to." if looks could kill, Kakashi would be buried six feet under by now and Sasuke would be charged with murder.

-

"You've fractured your Humerous. It's nothing really serious, I can fix it right here… but it's gonna hurt for the rest of the day." Tsunade explained. "You're not going back to training."

"But Tsunade-shisou--!" Sakura complained.

"No buts." The doctor interrupted while se reached for something inside drawer. Sasuke looked around the small consult, completely bored. Tsunade handed two pills to Sasuke. "Here. Have her take these when she gets home and stay with her to make sure she's alright. The pills might have a side effect."

"I'm not staying with her." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, yes you are, Uchiha." Said Tsunade with an evil smile. "You are, unless you want to walk dogs as a mission for the rest of the year."

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke growled.

"Because I can." Tsunade beamed.

The forgotten Sakura still sat on the table, cursing under her breath for her overprotective mentor.

--

"Here. Drink this." Sasuke handed the pills and a glass of water to Sakura, who sat on the couch of her house, looking apologetically at Sasuke. Her arm was bandaged.

"Sasuke, you don't have to stay. I can really take care of myself." Sakura told Sasuke. The latter growled.

"You heard the old bat. If I leave you alone, she's gonna hunt my ass down." Sasuke replied while Sakura swallowed the pills. He laid back in the couch and sighed, looking at the ceiling. Sakura leaned against a pillow in the sofa next to Sasuke's couch and yawned.

They both remained like that for half an hour. Neither one of them spoke a word, until, that is…

Sakura burst into a giggle fit unlike Sasuke had ever seen before. She sat up and clutched her sides. Sasuke stared at her with an inquiring look. She pointed at him and kept on giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled.

"Your hair! It looks like a chicken butt!" and Sakura burst out into laughing again.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm chilin' chillin', like straw-berry fillin!" She chanted. Sasuke stood up, walked to her, and placed his palm on her forehead.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"Nope-de-dope!" She said and grinned at him. Sasuke was already on his way over the phone when he heard Sakura singing."On top of spaghetti,  All covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball,  When somebody sneezed.

It rolled off the table, And on to the floor, And then my poor meatball, Rolled out of the door.!"

"I did not just hear that." Ho told himself and dialed Tsunade's number.

"Tsunade. What do you want?" She asked rudely. Sasuke figured that it was probably because she hadn't had a drink in all day.

"What the hell did you give Sakura?" Sasuke hissed into the phone.

"Oh, Sasuke, hi!" She said.

"Don't 'Hi' me! What the hell did you give to Sakura? She's acting insane!"

"Well, did I forget to tell you that it is a very strong pain killer, and the effects cloud her head. That's why I told you to stay with her, you dimwit. But don't try anything funny! She might not remember anything when she wakes up, but if you do _anything_ to my dear Sakura, I will make sure that you suffer a worse fate than you can imagine." Tsunade explained. Sasuke growled and hung up the phone.

He walked into the living room, but Sakura wasn't there. Alarmed, he looked around, and found said girl latching to a bookshelf, her feet hanging, and her weight pulling the shelf with her.

"Sakura!" He rushed to her and grabbed her by the waist. He managed to position her in a way that he could carry her bridal style. She linked her hands behind his neck, hugging him.

"Sasu-kuun" She chanted. Sasuke ignored her and carried her to her room. Inside, he laid her in the bed and tossed the covers over her body. She looked at him intently.

"What, now?"

"You know, Ino and I still talk about you sometimes. Hinata and TenTen often comment too." She rambled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "They think you're hott" She made a hollow sound in the 't', for emphasis.

"That's interesting." He said, clearly bored.

"Yeah… But I don't think you're supposed to know… Hey! Can you bring me a glass of water?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to her kitchen to fetch her water. He came back to her room and gave it to her.

"Here." He said dryly.

"Thank you" She sang and smiled at him. " You know? I still think you're really great. Even though you left and all… I still think you're the strongest and best shinobi there is." She spoke as if she was talking to herself.

"I guess you're better than then." Sasuke said out of the blue. "I didn't think you'd be able to hold up in a fight, I'm quite impressed." He admitted.

"That's good. That's good." Sakura said, and yawned.

"Go to sleep." he told her. She shook her head.

"I don't wanna." She replied childishly.

"Sakura…" He growled dangerously.

"On one condition…"

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"You've gotta kiss me." She said, grinning. Sasuke growled, but bent over and kissed her forehead.

"There. Happy?" He said, looking away, embarrassed.

"Yep!" She said excitedly. "But Sasuke… Why are you being nice to me? Usually you just call me annoying and just walk away." As soon as she said this, she looked as if she'd lost her train of thought.

"Because…" he smirked. "When you wake up, you're not going to remember a thing."

"That's mean." Sakura said with a smile. She yawned again. "Good night, Sasuke" She said.

"Good night, Sakura.." Sasuke said as he left the room and turned off the lights.

As he headed towards the door, something caught his eye. On the coffee table, in the middle of the living room, there were two small capsules that Sasuke recognized as the painkillers Tsunade had given him. He turned completely pale and looked at Sakura's closed door.

In her room, Sakura smiled widely. The pain wasn't something that she wasn't used to. But this was the highlight of her entire year.

Being a doctor and watching people's reactions when they took a painkiller came in handy, for once…

-

There you go.

Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey!

My best friend's birthday is tomorrow! I made him this really kickass video with pictures of all of our friends and messages from many of them and… and… and…. It's so cool! I'm excited! I hope he likes it!


End file.
